


Your Pal, Your Buddy, Your Bucky

by Captain_stucky_17



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_stucky_17/pseuds/Captain_stucky_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>|| Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic! It's mostly a one shot idea. I'm new with the website. Thanks for reading<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Pal, Your Buddy, Your Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> || Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic! It's mostly a one shot idea. I'm new with the website. Thanks for reading<3

With Bucky still retrieving his memory and Steve on edge as to when Tony would catch on to their hideout in Brooklyn, all was quiet in the little apartment room just within the city limits.

“You should eat, Buck…” Steve spoke lightly, as if his tone were too loud it might cause annoyance. After placing his dirty plate into the sink, he glanced back over his shoulder at Bucky still seated at the little wooden table, staring blankly at his sandwich. He knew how to eat right?

“Buck…” Steve tried again for an answer, his friend having refused to speak for the 48 hours they had been together. He couldn’t help but worry what was going on in his confused head.

Reaching out carefully, his fingers gently touching his metal arm. But it was just that, that seemed to be too much. Jerking himself out of the chair, Bucky landed in the floor, the chair tumbling over with him and onto its side. “Buck-I-I just…” Swallowing hard, he stammered for words, anything to get him to speak to him. Kneeling in the floor beside his friend, he sighed helplessly. The mess of black locks fell over his face, covering his emotions, hiding his shame in any way he could from Steve. He knew the wrong he had done, the pain and the lives he had taken. It was a lot to bare. Too much even.

“You’ve got to talk…or I can’t prove to them you’re not the person they think you are…” Steve pleaded quietly, his saddened eyes looking down now as his brow furrowed in heartache, “…I can’t lose you again, Buck.” All the grieving Steve had done so long ago, seemed to return so quickly now, churning feelings in his stomach that made him sick, a stinging sensation in his eyes as he squeezed them shut to hold in the salted liquid attempting to escape.

“You won’t…” His voice was dry, broken even. Sowing all the same emotions as his friend. “I’m your pal, your buddy….Your Bucky. And I’m with you till the end of the line, Steve.” Reaching with his human arm, his hand captured Steve’s face, lifting it to see the tears on his face. Bucky’s eyes were sincere and pained to see Steve this way, so helpless.

“C’mere…” Bucky suggested, bringing himself to his feet, hauling Steve up with him. Guiding him to the bed, Bucky removed his suit along with Steve’s. “We will get through this.” Taking Bucky tight into his arms, every inch of their bare bodies colliding and framing one anothers, Steve spoke against his neck, “I love you, Buck.”

“I love you, pal.” Bucky took hold of him, closing his eyes in relief, neither one could prevent the way they accepted one another, no matter the cost.


End file.
